


Not Feeling Well

by ClassicKAS19



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicKAS19/pseuds/ClassicKAS19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue only exercise based on morning commute idea:</p><p>"It's such a shame I'm not feeling well this morning."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Feeling Well

“I’m going to be down late.  The President . . . she isn’t doing well this morning.  I want to get her settled and make sure she’s okay before I head down."

 

“Hmm”

 

“Morning” 

 

“Hmm . . . Morning.  It’s such a shame I’m not feeling well.”

 

“It really is.”

 

“I should probably go down and have Cottle look me over to be sure I’m okay.”

 

“Probably . . . Hmm”

 

“Ummhumm”

 

“Or you could stay here and I could look you over.”

 

“That could work too . . . Hmm . . . but only if you promise to be thorough.”

 

“So thorough . . . Hmm”

 

“Okay then . . . Hmm . . . Do your worst Admiral.”

 

“Yes Madam President.”


End file.
